This disclosure relates generally to retrieving images based on, for example, metadata that specifies where and when the images were captured.
An image capturing device, e.g., a digital camera, typically associates metadata with its captured images. In an example, this metadata may identify a device that captured an image. The metadata may also specify the time at which the image was captured and the location, e.g., geographic coordinates, at which the image was captured. Images stored on a network, e.g., the Internet, may be tagged with this type of metadata.
Some computing devices, e.g., a cellular telephone, may have a feature that, if activated by a user, records the location of the device (e.g., in geographic coordinates) at specified time intervals. The resulting information may be stored in a log file on the device, and accessed by the user, as needed.